Inventário de Lembranças
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Percy e Annabeth viveram uma vida longa e plena. Agora, Annabeth, na solidão do seu quarto, lembra-se dos momentos mais felizes vividos ao lado dele. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan, a história é minha.

**N/A:** Esta fic participa do desafio temático de junho, "Percy &amp; Annabeth, do fórum "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Inventario de Recuerdos", de Till I Colapse. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**OBS: **As partes em itálico são flashbacks.

* * *

**INVENTÁRIO DE LEMBRANÇAS**

Eu me apoiei contra a parede e comecei a tirar vagarosamente os sapatos negros que eu estivera usando durante todo o dia, e deixei-os em um canto do quarto, sem estar com vontade de pegá-los hoje. Eu faria isso amanhã. Do térreo, vinha até mim o barulho de toda a algazarra de meus convidados, mas eu não estava com disposição para acompanhá-los, eu havia pedido desculpas e subido para o meu quarto, com a esperança de me deitar por algum tempo e dormir.

Lentamente, tirei o colar de esmeraldas que estava usando, combinando com os brincos. Eram um presente dele, e olhá-los me entristeceu bastante. Com dor, eu guardei-os em minha penteadeira, junto com minhas escassas jóias e continuei a tirar a roupa preta que usava, deixando-a estirada no chão, ao lado dos sapatos, prometendo a mim mesma, outra vez, recolher tudo amanhã. Me enfiei em uma camisola de golfinhos, já velha demais para se usar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, velha demais para ser jogada fora.

Eu olhei para a cama que havia no centro do quarto, e, de repente, ela me pareceu grande demais para uma só pessoa. Uma lágrima me escapou, ao me lembrar de que ele não voltaria a ocupá-la. Girei sobre meus pés, olhando para todo o quarto, e percebendo o quanto havia dele, aqui. Pelo menos, eu pensei, ele não havia partido por completo.

Submersa em meus pensamentos, como eu estava, não percebi quando meu filho mais velho entrou pela porta, carregando minha netinha com ele.

\- Olá, mamãe.

\- Olá, querido - olhei para ele por uns poucos segundos, mas rapidamente tive de afastar a minha visão. Parecia-se tanto com ele, que até doía.

\- Olá, vovó.

\- Olá, Bianca, meu amor, venha, deixe sua avó segurá-la.

A garotinha esticou os seus braços até mim, cuidadosamente eu a segurei, deitando-a sobre meu peito. Eu andei um pouco, ficando de frente para o espelho, com a pequenina em meus braços. Ela se parecia tanto comigo. Tinha o meu cabelo loiro e meus olhos cinza, algo estranho, já que o pai dela parecia-se tanto com ele... vi, com um triste sorriso, como Bianca bocejava, e fui sentar-me com ela na cama, enquanto lhe cantarolava uma bela canção de ninar. Esta canção sempre havia funcionado quando eu queria fazer com que meus filhos dormissem, quando eles eram crianças, ela nunca me falhara. Vi, com prazer, como os olhos de Bianca se fechavam, até ela ficar adormecida sobre o meu peito.

\- Mamãe, você devia descer. Zoë e Silena estão preocupadas com você.

\- Charlie, querido, eu não vou descer, estou cansada, o funeral me deixou exausta. Diga a suas irmãs que parem de se preocupar, a mãe de vocês é forte.

\- Elas sabem disso, mamãe, mas Piper e Jason também estão lá embaixo, junto com Hazel, e querem subir para vê-la. Além do mais, suas netas querem despedir-se da avó, e, mamãe, eu não suporto vê-la assim.

\- Charlie, por favor, eu estou exausta, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Esse dia foi realmente horrível. Eu quero apenas descansar, por favor, filho, faça esse favor à sua mãe.

\- Mamãe, quero que saiba que eu me lembro de quando papai me segurava em seus braços e fazia formas de animais com a água, quando nos sentávamos, os quatro, para vê-lo fazer truques de mágica, e de quando ele curava os nossos ferimentos. Nós não vamos esquecê-lo em nenhum momento, assim como você. Eu te amo, mamãe.

Após ter dito isso, ele caminhou até à porta de meu quarto, fechando-a cuidadosamente, atrás dele.

\- Seu pai era um bom homem, Charles, e eu só quero voltar para ele.

Eu sussurrei para o nada, sabendo que ninguém me escutava, sabendo que agora posso chorar em paz.

E é o que eu faço, durante um bom tempo eu faço isso, mas quando estou prestes a deitar-me na cama, vejo alguns objetos que chamam a minha atenção, os quais me chamam, me pedem para que eu os veja, e que me lembre deles, só mais uma vez.

Seguro delicadamente o colar de contas do acampamento. Com meu dedo, percorro todas as contas que ali estão, vendo cada uma delas, e lembrando do tridente, de quando Percy chegou, a do mapa do labirinto, onde dei meu primeiro beijo a Percy, e a do Empire State, quando vencemos a luta contra Cronos. Meus dedos passam por uma conta especial, meio laranja e meio roxa. A parte laranja, com a sigla SPQR escrita nela, a parte roxa, com a sigla CHB. Eu me lembrava de quando nós havíamos feito essa conta.

_A batalha contra Gaia havia terminado, e os acampamentos estavam se unindo. Agora podia-se viajar de um para outro sem problemas, visitar seus amigos no outro acampamento, até mesmo alguns meio-sangues veteranos do acampamento haviam ido morar em Nova Roma, para formarem uma família._

_Os costumes entre os acampamentos também estavam começando a mudar, e já não havia motivo para usar uma camisa de um acampamento específico, ainda que, secretamente, eu saber que todos nós guardamos uma. É preciso não esquecer nunca de onde se vem._

_No Acampamento Meio-Sangue, estavam pensando em desenhos para a nova conta do colar. Representantes de todas os chalés e qualquer meio-sangue que quisesse participar, haviam se reunido na assembléia, se bem que, por falta de espaço, tínhamos ido, todos, para o pavilhão de jantar. _

_Todos propunham desenhos, embora ninguém convencesse por completo. Queriam encontrar algo que simbolizasse aquele verão mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Queriam encontrar o melhor que pudessem conseguir sobre a guerra. Nisso, um grupo de romanos, incluindo Hazel, Jason, Reyna e Frank, chegaram para nos fazer uma visita._

_\- Devíamos desenhar o Argo II - disse Leo - E sua sexy capitã em chamas, bem no topo._

_\- Não ! Eu tenho uma idéia melhor - disse Clarisse - Vamos pintar a conta de vermelho, e, por cima, um desenho da Terra atravessada por lanças, com um fio de sangue saindo pelos buracos, e com espadas e escudos por trás._

_\- Não vou permitir que desenhem a Terra atravessada a troco de nada - objetou Grover, com ares de naturalista - Como portador da mensagem do grande deus Pan, eu não vou deixar que mutilem o seu legado, ainda que seja em um desenho._

_\- Mas - protestou um rapaz do chalé de Ares - Gaia era a Terra, e nós a vencemos. Faz sentido que seja esse o desenho._

_Todos os sátiros presentes começaram a discutir com os semideuses de Ares, por causa de sua brutalidade e seu desejo de morte. Logo, pareceu como se todos os demais campistas escolhessem um dos grupos e também discutissem. Fizeram tamanha algazarra, que estou certa que no 600º andar puderam ouvi-los. Então, Frank e Hazel perguntaram em voz baixa:_

_\- Annabeth, o que está acontecendo ?_

_\- Estão discutindo por causa do desenho da nova conta - eu respondi, enquanto tocava meu colar, distraidamente - Mas não chegam a um acordo, e seria bom que fizéssemos algo para que eles parassem de discutir._

_Olhei para Percy à procura de ajuda, mas ele estava distraído demais para assimilar algo. Então, Jason, que tinha nos ouvido falar, chamou Piper e lhe disse algo ao ouvido._

_\- Rapazes - disse Piper, com sua voz suave e hipnotizante - Rapazes, não vamos brigar por causa disso. Não vamos fazer uma conta com um desenho da terra mutilada. Porque derrotamos Gaia, sim, mas isso não significa que a Terra tenha desaparecido. Por isso, não vamos fazer esse desenho. Vamos, calmamente, pensar em algo, está bem ?_

_Senti-me assentir lentamente com a cabeça, como em um sonho; a voz de Piper tinha esse efeito, mas mexi rapidamente a cabeça para limpar o meu cérebro e tentar ter uma boa idéia. O que não fez falta, porque, então, Percy falou._

_\- Acho que deveríamos fazer uma conta que simbolizasse a união dos dois acampamentos. Sim, nós derrotamos Gaia, mas não o teríamos conseguido sem a colaboração de todos nós, romanos e gregos. O mais importante que aprendemos com a luta foi isso, o trabalho em equipe, o fato de aprender a aceitar os defeitos dos dois acampamentos e conseguir trabalhar com eles, superando as nossas diferenças. Acho que deveríamos fazer uma conta metade laranja , metade roxa, com as siglas dos acampamentos, uma conta que simboliza a cooperação entre as duas partes._

_Nesse momento, todos nós ficamos calados, não porque Percy tivesse poderes como os de Piper, não porque pudesse fazer com que fizéssemos o que ele quisesse. Não. Todos nós ficamos calados porque Percy tivera a melhor idéia, uma que não havia ocorrido a ninguém, e ele tinha toda a razão._

_\- Muito bem - disse Reyna - Mas, se vão fazer essa conta, também quero colares para as pessoas de meu acampamento._

_E, quando mundo se mostrou eufórico, eu fui até meu Cabeça de Alga e dei-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, parabenizando-o por ter uma tão boa idéia._

Eu sorri ao me lembrar desse dia, aquela conta havia ajudado a reforçar mais os laços entre os acampamentos. Lentamente, pus o colar no pescoço, eu queria ter a sensação de dormir com ele, hoje. Pela última vez.

Em minha mão, repousava um anel de coral, parte do reino de seu pai, com uma pequena gema verde incrustada nele. Era maravilhoso, lembrava o dia em que ele me fizera o pedido.

_Estávamos entre os campos de morango, passeando por entre as árvores frutíferas e o bosque. Percy e eu tínhamos estado falando sobre o futuro, sobre a universidade para a qual eu iria, e para a qual ele iria. Ele queria estudar Biologia Marinha, e eu, Arquitetura. Como reconstrutora oficial do Olimpo, eu tinha de estudar Arquitetura, apesar de não saber se na escola mortal eu aprenderia algo mais do que o que eu já sabia._

_Talvez tivéssemos de nos separar no próximo ano letivo, e isso iria ser muito doloroso, tanto para ele como para mim. Íamos caminhando ao lado um do outro, quando vejo com o canto do olho que Percy agarra uma maçã de uma das árvores pela qual passamos._

_Então eu fico bastante emocionada, já que, na Grécia antiga, quando um homem dava uma maçã para uma mulher, estava lhe propondo casamento. Continuo andando, aguardando para ver se Percy vai me dar a maçã, mas ele simplesmente se vira e olha para mim. Me sorri inocentemente, e me diz:_

_\- O que há ? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto ?_

_Minhas esperanças murcham como um balão furado, rapidamente eu desvio o olhar e respondo em voz baixa:_

_\- Não, nada, não é nada._

_Percy encolhe os ombros e dá uma mordida na maçã, e outro, e outro. Não sei porque essa possibilidade me deu esperanças, ainda somos jovens, foi apenas um lapso mental, eu digo a mim mesma, um perigoso lapso._

_Quando chegamos a uma clareira que há no interior do bosque, só resta a Percy um único pedaço da maçã. Eu caio de cabeça para cima e tentando não chorar, sentindo o meu coração, inevitavelmente, partir-se um pouco._

_Então, vejo algo caindo diretamente em meu rosto, e coloco minhas mãos por cima, tentando deter o impacto desse objeto voador._

_Quando o pego, vejo que é um pedaço de maçã, da maçã de Percy. Eu me levanto para olhá-lo, e noto que há algumas letras flutuando sobre sua cabeça. São letras formadas por água flutuando no ar. Não sei como ele fez isso, mas uma lágrima me escapa ao ler a mensagem: "ANNABETH, QUER SE CASAR COMIGO ? SE SIM, COMA O PEDAÇO DE MAÇÃ COM CUIDADO"._

_Tudo bem, reconheço que a segunda parte foi estranha, mas mesmo assim coloquei a maçã na boca. Quando eu a estava mastigando, dei de cara com algo duro no meio daquele pedaço. Com cuidado, eu tirei-o da boca, e um lindo anel de coral repousava em minha mão. Rapidamente, lancei-me nos braços de meu, agora, noivo, e beijei-o com todo o amor de que eu era capaz. Seus lábios tinham sabor de maçã, e aquele sabor característico que sempre tinha a sua boca._

_\- Claro que eu aceito me casar com você, Cabeça de Alga._

_\- Te amo, Sabidinha._

Esse havia sido um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida. Eu me encontrava sorrindo como uma boba no meio do quarto, quando vi, na mesa de cabeceira, uma foto minha e de Percy, no parque, ao lado da fonte de Diana, embora eu prefira chamá-la Ártemis, os dois ensopados, com Percy abraçando-me fortemente contra o seu peito. Eu me lembro perfeitamente desse dia.

_Tínhamos saído para passear com Piper e Jason, mas não sabíamos onde eles haviam se metido. Eles sempre estavam a sós por ali, sem que ninguém os perturbasse, tendo momentos daqueles que acontecem nos filmes, nos quais tudo é absolutamente perfeito, e os protagonistas têm o melhor encontro que poderiam imaginar._

_Pois naquele banco estávamos sentados, Percy e eu, aninhados um contra o outro, simplesmente aproveitando o momento. Percy passava a mão pelo meu cabelo, o qual, nesse dia, eu deixara solto, e eu brincava nervosamente com meus dedos, tentando encontrar um modo de dar-lhe a notícia._

_Como é sabido, Atena sempre tem um plano, bem, desta vez isso não tinha acontecido. Eu passara dias pensando em como lhe dar a notícia, e no entanto não me ocorrera nada. _

_\- Annabeth, amor, o que está lhe preocupando ?_

_Percebia-se que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado. Era adorável. Decidi preparar o terreno antes de lhe dizer o que havia comigo._

_\- Bem... você sabe... espero que sua mãe tenha lhe contado... que quando duas pessoas se amam muito... - Certo, eu não havia começado muito bem, eu admito, mas não podia parar agora - Às vezes... há coisas das quais eles go-gostam... e, claro, toda ação tem conseqüência, não é ? E... essas conseqüência podem ser boas... ou más... dependendo do ponto de vista. Embora eu ache que esta conseqüência seja boa... então... quando duas pessoas se amam... para demonstrar seu amor, elas fazem certos jogos que às vezes podem ter falhas... como uma peça quebrada... e acontecem coisas, bem, que não precisariam acontecer, porque... essa peça... já é muito tarde p-para consertá-la... e..._

_\- Annabeth, Annabeth, pare - ele olhou para mim com o cenho franzido e os olhos semicerrados - Amor, o que você está tentando me dizer ?_

_\- Eu... estou grávida._

_\- O quê, o quê ? Você o quê ?_

_\- Eu... então... eu estou grávida..._

_Percy olhava para mim em estado de choque, e eu começava a achar que não era uma idéia muito boa._

_\- Então, você..._

_\- Sim, Percy, eu estou grávida._

_\- Então, nós vamos ter um bebê ?_

_\- Essa é basicamente a idéia, sim._

_\- Você... grávida..._

_\- SIM PERCY, EU, GRÁ-VI-DA._

_\- Mas como isso é possível ?_

_\- Eu já lhe disse, Percy ! A peça se rompeu ! - Eu estava começando a me desesperar - Quer que eu lhe explique com mais clareza ?! TUDO BEM ! VOU LHE CONTAR, LEMBRA QUE VOCÊ TIROU A MINHA ROUPAE PASSOU AS MÃOS PELO MEU CORPO, E DEPOIS COLOCOU O SEU..,!_

_Mas não pude continuar a gritar porque a boca de percy atacou a minha com ferocidade. Talvez eu não precisasse ter gritado com ele, foi culpa dos hormônios, mas era estressante demais. Percy sorriu contra minha boca._

_\- Você me pegou, Annie, nós vamos ser pais ! - ele me levantou do chão e começou a dar voltas ao redor da praça - EU VOU SER PAI ! Um bebezinho - ele me deu um beijo - Um garotinho ou garotinha - outro beijo - Obrigado - beijo - Te - beijo - Amo - beijo._

_Eu não conseguia parar de rir da felicidade dele. Com espanto, me dei conta de que, de repente, havia começado a chover, não, a fonte estava salpicando por todos os lados. A água da fonte de Ártemis formava gotículas que, em contraste com o Sol, fazia com que parecessem com um arco-íris. Não poderia haver um melhor momento para contar-lhe que eu estava grávida._

Com um sorriso, tirei a foto do rosto e me deitei na cama, sob as cobertas, abraçando-a com força contra o meu peito. Com um sorriso, eu caí na escuridão do sono, sentindo-me menos só, deitada na minha enorme cama de casal.

A não ser pelo fato de que esse sono não tinha escuridão, pelo contrário, estava repleto de luz. Tudo ao meu redor era branco, e, por isso, lentamente eu comecei a caminhar sem um rumo certo, até que distingui uma forma obscura em meio a tanta luz. À medida que eu ia me aproximando, conseguia vislumbrar mais detalhes da figura: o cabelo negro, as costas alargadas, a grande altura... eu sorri, reconhecido meu falecido amado quando era mais jovem, com a idade de dezessete anos.

Quando olhei minhas mãos, as rugas e calos haviam desaparecido, e meu cabelo, então longo, me caía pelas costas, suave e sedoso novamente.

\- Senti saudades de você.

\- Eu também senti saudades, Percy. Este dia foi uma tortura, sem você.

\- Eu te amo, Annie, nunca duvide, eu não queria partir, mas veja pelo lado positivo, nós não tivemos que esperar demais para nos vermos outra vez.

\- Eu também te amo, Percy, só lamento por ter deixado a Silena, Charles e Zoë sem seus pais, e a Bianca, Luke e ao bebezinho que está por nascer sem seus avós.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor, nós já fizemos o suficiente, eles irão se lembrar de nós - disse ele, enquanto beijava minha testa - Eles não vão nos esquecer, e contarão a nossa história aos seus filhos, e estes aos seus filhos, e aos filhos dos filhos. Nós não vamos ser esquecidos.

\- Eu não podia ter escolhido ninguém melhor do que você para passar a minha vida, Percy, eu te amo.

\- Sabe, Annabeth, dizem que, no princípio, os humanos tinham duas faces, quatro braços e quatro pernas. Mas Zeus achava que eles eram perigosos e fortes demais. Pensava que eles podiam tirar o seu poder. Sabe o que ele lhes fez ? Tenho certeza de que você sabe, Sabidinha. Ele, com os seus poderes, partiu-os pela metade, dividiu-os em dois. Isso foi um ato muito cruel, você não acha ? Quer dizer, Zeus os condenou a passar o resto de seus dias, toda a sua vida, a procurarem pela sua outra metade. E sabe de uma coisa, Sabidinha ? Eu encontrei a minha outra metade há bastante tempo.

Ele me deu um suave beijo nos lábios e segurou a minha mão. E assim, juntos, nós caminhamos em direção à luz.

* * *

**N/A:** Oláááá, bem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.

A verdade é que o mito das duas metades é aquele que eu mais gosto em toda a mitologia, e me pareceu que isso se adaptaria muitíssimo bem a Percy e Annabeth.

Opiniões sobre a história ?

Till I Colapse.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Esta é a segunda fic do fandom de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos que eu traduzo, e espero que gostem dela.

Caso tenham gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
